The promise Nickifer
by SatansLittleStick
Summary: nick x Lucifer
1. Destiny

Destiny. Some believe it, some believe in god given free will. They would be both wrong and perhaps headed in the right direction for it is not set in stone, our action will lead us to where we were meant to be but they can't make us take the plunge and the journey to the end, well.. There is where the loophole resides.

Certain things were set, Michael had to fight Lucifer, Sam would say Yes in Detroit and Dean would be the one to set it in motion, but that wasn't all there was to the story, it was all that they believed to be true, to matter.. but there was something else, a change that occurred on this journey which was the true miracle.

It wasn't that Sam said Yes, that Lucifer was free and not even that a demon decided to go against his creator, it was a man. A simple man that could change the course of it all but didn't, he was understanding and he was kind but there was no hope left in his mind and that, that made all the difference.

All of us are broken in some way, not many as excessively as Nick. He didn't have a easy life but nonetheless he grew up and met the love of his life, Sarah and for once, he felt content. Furthermore, nothing could bring him more joy than the birth of his daughter. Yes, they had their problems like any other family but they made it through, he knew he loved them more than life itself and they loved him.

Then one night he came home, not exactly sober but he knew what he saw wasn't an illusion. Their blood caked the house, a trail leading to his bedroom which he shared with Sarah, a pot previously full of boiling water was still dripping from where it had been knocked over. He found her first, it felt like a hit to the gut, his breath stolen and his mind took moments to comprehend the state her body was in. He was suspended in a moment in time for quite some time before the first thought broke through in an agonizing scream, what of his daughter.

Nick had ran to her room, her pink walls had stains which he could never forget, even now as years have passed he still sees them, his tiny doll was battered beyond recognition seemingly without reason and that, that was the thing that ultimately broke him. The realization that he finally lost everything he held dear and he couldn't fathom why.

Lucifer, however, was broken in a different way and yet the same, betrayal. It always came down to betrayal. His brother, his father, everyone watched as he was cast down by non other that Michael, who he had loved dearly. What made it worse was that he was right and no one would listen, they're still doing what they are told even after they witnessed how these creatures pillaged and plunged. He despised them, they were the reason ,he had believed.

He had sent Lilith back into Eden and still, they refused to see his point and for it he was not only banished but thrown into the cage to await the Apocalypse in which he had to fight his own brother, he couldn't fathom why but he felt like he had no choice but then after eons, the hate grew immensely and it was all he thought about, winning the apocalypse and killing every last one of these creatures.

The idea of free will and destiny is a complex one. Yes, Sam would say yes, yes Lucifer would fight Michael and yes, he did need a vessel but what drew Lucifer to this specific town, to this specific house holding this specific man. Was it fate or just coincidence that they shared a reminiscence of the same pain, it was never part of the plan, was it?

Them meeting, the chances were slim but Nick saying yes so easily even with the added torment was even more unlikely, but perhaps the most obscene was by pure coincidence they happen to share a pain that many could not fathom, not only that but it so happens that they had shared something else as well, a love that many could not begin to understand.

Nonetheless, it couldn't save either of them from what laid ahead for both of them, nothing could change the outcome for in the end, it was already set in stone.


	2. The promise

•••

"I can give you justice... Peace."

It was a simple conversation really, but it held so much weight to both parties. Sure, Lucifer could just find another vessel easily but that wasn't what held the weight for him, it was what Nick would become that carried the value, he had not known it yet. He only saw a man in pain, with a mind filled with anger that he was not a stranger to, he saw something familiar in him, something he could use to get permission as it turned out, something he could twist but eventually wanted to relieve Nick of.

Lucifer knew Nick wouldn't be able to hold him as he is, he needed Sam for that but Nick would be strong enough to survive until Detroit where he would most likely enter a catatonic state if he didn't die first, it was a mere fact that was evident to Lucifer from the beginning. One or both of them would die in the end.

Days, it had seemed like, to Nick, though in truth it was only a few moment as Nick was suspended in a moment in time, Lucifer planted a thought in Nick's mind that would make his pain flare and in turn, it would multiply the anger he held. It was simply, really.

It started with a baby crying and eventually seeing the blood run down the crib, a scene we're familiar with, Nick was already broken and this was just theatrics, even without it Nick would've said yes but Lucifer was never one to leave something to chance.

Lucifer took the form of his beloved Sarah, inserting himself in Nick's mind and making his presence known to the human.

Nick appeared to be sleeping but startled, he had shot up, his eyes falling on his previously deceased wife. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"You're dreaming, Nick." Is all that Lucifer said at first, not moving from his spot, apprehensive that he would scare the human off. "But that doesn't mean this isn't real." He added.

Nick shook his head ever so slightly and frowned. "Sarah?" He asked, it felt way too real to be a dream but how else could he explain it, he would know his wife anywhere but she was dead, thus this couldn't be true... Could it?

Lucifer took a step forward. "I'm not your wife." She stated softly. "I'm an angel." She said matter of factly.

"An angel." Nick repeated void of any real emotion as he stared at her.

"My name is Lucifer." Lucifer continued even though she felt the disbelief emitting from Nick.

"Sure." Nick responded promptly, looking away for a moment. He couldn't look at Sarah for more than a few minutes without feeling the pain, the guilt wash over him. He just had to remind himself this wasn't real. "Naturally. Uh.. Can you do me a favor there Satan." Nick set emphasis on the word. "Remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed." Honestly, he just wanted to wake up from this dream even if his wife was in it. You'd think he'd revel in seeing her again but on the contrary, it made him feel worse.. The fact that he wasn't there for her, that he had went out and drank, if only he had came straight home... She wouldn't be..

"I'm here because you're special, Nick." Lucifer purposefully used his name in every sentence. "There are very few people like you." Though she had referred to him being a vessel, Lucifer thought he was special in more than one instance. He could hold Lucifer for a time which made him stronger than most even though he would eventually deteriorate. After all he had been through, he still lived even when all in him wanted to give up, there as something in him that somehow still believed even when his heart had stopped believing, Lucifer wanted more an anything to believe things could change, like Nick did.

"Is that so." Nick replied incredulously.

"You're a vessel. A very powerful vessel. " Lucifer replied.

"Meaning what exactly." Nick asked, sitting up a little straighter and actually starting to listen to what the facade of his wife was saying, feeling himself get pulled in by Lucifer's smooth words and Nick's curiosity getting the better of him.

"I need to take control of your mind and body." Lucifer said, taking a step towards Nick. "To be honest.. It will probably be unpleasant for you but it is necessary. " Lucifer knew it would be very unpleasant, excruciatingly painful at the end.. Like his insides were boiling and if Nick would've asked, she would've told him exactly that but lucky for Lucifer, Nick never asked that particular question.

"OK. Look. If its all the same to you, I'd like to wake up now." Nick said, his conscious fighting for control over the situation he was highly sceptical of, fighting to separate fact from fiction and most importantly, his wife. Her mere image only taunted him, showed him what he lost. When he looked at her all he saw was those vacant azure eyes staring accusingly up at him.

"I told you. This is real." Lucifer responded, feeling herself start to lose control of the situation. "Don't be afraid." She said, taking a seat beside Nick on the facade of the bed that he and Sarah had shared. "This is your decision. You need to invite me in." Lucifer explained.

"Even if this is real, which its not but assuming it was. Why the hell would I ever do something like that?" Nick asked incredulously, just wanting this to end so he can get back to drinking and sleeping.. Living what was left of his life.

A layer of anger waved over Lucifer, she clenched her jaw slightly. "You people misunderstand me." She said. "You call me Satan and Devil but.. Do you know my crime?"

Nick merely shook his head, waiting for Lucifer to continue.

"I loved god too much." She stated. "Before that he betrayed me, punished me. Just as he's punished you."

The statement awoke something Nick had buried deep inside, he looked away as the images flooded his mind, their faces.. The blood.. The stains even after everything had been cleaned up.. He still knew, he could still see it vividly in his mind even after all this time.

"After all." Lucifer continued. "How could god stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds. There are only two rational answers, Nick. Either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care."

Nick looked back at Lucifer and Lucifer could see from the look splayed across his face he had already won. The anger pumped through his veins as he listened to Lucifer, he suddenly had someone to blame.

"You're angry." Lucifer stated the obvious which added to Nick's anger. "You have every right to be angry, I am angry too that's why I want to find him, hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us like playthings."

"If I help you.." Nick said softly, his family still the only thing on his mind. "Can you bring back my family?"

"I'm sorry..I can't" Lucifer replied truthfully. "But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you Nick and I can give you justice. Peace.." Lucifer said the one thing, the thing she would most regret she did during the apocalypse.

A promise she couldn't back out from, a promise she didn't know would eventually cause her so much pain.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Nick asked, for once honestly looking at Lucifer, believing her.

"Because contrary to popular belief, I don't lie." Lucifer stated. "I don't need to... What I need is you."

Nick looked away, he couldn't really be considering this.. Saying yes to the literal devil, even if this was just in his head, even if it was just a dream.

"Nick, I need you to say yes." Lucifer said softly, pushing Nick a bit more.

The images flashed through Nick's head constantly, a final tiny push from Lucifer. The crib, the baby crying, the blood.. Their faces. He couldn't take it anymore, he would have done anything at that moment to make it stop, to get justice for them. They deserved someone that would fight for them, their justice and if he had to accept Lucifer to do that, he would. He couldn't be strong enough to fight for them but Lucifer, an archangel, he could.

Nick looked back at Lucifer. "Yes." His voice unwavering as he spoke.

A small smirk spread from the corners of Sarah's lips as Nick said the one word Lucifer had been waiting for and Lucifer took the new form without hesitation.

Lucifer could have easily found another vessel that would do just fine until Sam said yes, one that needed less coaxing but truth is, something about Nick felt familiar, he wanted him. Lucifer would tell himself that he was convenient, he's just the first human that he saw but that wasn't true. The more he spoke with Nick, the more attached he became and left a big hole of possibility which wouldn't come to pass but the fact still stood, from the first time Nick laid eyes on Lucifer, it changed them both in ways no one could foresee, no one could change.


End file.
